yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Infernity
The Infernity, known as Infernalty in the English anime, are cards which are an Archetype used by Kalin Kesler from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are primarily a series of DARK monsters whose effects are activated only when the player has no cards in their hand. Their name is a combination of the words, "Infernal" and "Infinity". Until now the only series of this cards known to be released are "Infernity Archfiend", "Infernity Dwarf", and "Infernity Guardian" as promotional cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator. While Infernity Destroyer was released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator - World Championship 2009 Game Guide in Japan and "Infernity Beast" was the first to be released in the booster set Ancient Prophecy. Also two more support cards for this Archetype are seen in the anime, the first being "Infernity Necromancer"; a new monster card; and a Trap Card called "Infernity Force". They made their official debut in Stardust Overdrive. Playing style As the monster Effects imply, this deck is focused on having no hand. Cards such as Reckless Greed, Offerings to the Doomed, and other cards with a effect that prevents you from drawing would be an essential to this deck. Using discarding effects, such as Dark World Lightning, Fine, and The Cheerful Coffin would also give point to the Dark Worlds, such as Goldd and Sillva. This would leave you with a very small hand. In this Deck, Depth Amulet is a Staple. To keep Depth Amulet on the field, Imperial Custom can be used. Beatdown monsters may also play a good role in this deck, because Infernity Dwarf gives all monsters on the field the piercing effect. Except for Infernity Beast and Infernity Dwarf, all Infernitys are fiend, so a Raviel, Lord of Phantasms or Dark Necrofear could be a good add in. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu isn't a bad choice either, but sometimes it would be like dead lock in your hand, since you need 2 Tributes and a Field Spell. A good field spell card in this deck would be Mystic Plasma Zone because most Infernity monsters have low attack. To make the duel even easier to win, use cards that force the revealing of other cards in the hand, like Exchange. You will most likely be trying to ditch your hand the entire duel, so it won't even matter. Also, you can have a peek at your opponent's hand for any Honest's or Kalut's and make your opponent's moves that much easier to predict. Dark World cards, due to their discarding, can make this deck more hybrid, with more options Recommended Cards Monsters * Infernity Guardian * Infernity Dwarf * Infernity Archfiend * Infernity Destroyer * Infernity Beast * Infernity Necromancer * Snipe Hunter * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Dark Crusader * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Mechanical Hound * Cybernetic Cyclopean * Necro Gardna * Cyber Archfiend * Reborn Zombie * Cold Enchanter Spells * Offerings to the Doomed * Card Destruction * Dark World Lightning * Pot of Generosity * The Cheerful Coffin Traps * Ultimate Offering * Fine * Rope of Life * Reckless Greed * Full Salvo * Depth Amulet * Infernity Force * Limit Impulse Extra Deck * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * One-Hundred Eye Dragon Category:Archetype